


Silence Is Golden

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Biting, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Frank has a filthy mouth, Gags, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Scent Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Touching, Voice Kink, and matt loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Itwasandwasn'ta challenge.It may not have been presented as a challenge, but damn if Matt didn't take it as one.





	Silence Is Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolettshepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolettshepard/gifts).



> spawned from a conversation i had with kolettshepard, and oh maaaaan, this was fun to write, so merry christmas, heres some porn

Personally, Matt saw this as a challenge.

When Frank brought it up, it wasn’t as a challenge, no. But Matt still saw it as one, more for himself than for Frank. A challenge of mental strength, of self-control, and of willpower. And goddamn, did Matt have enough willpower to last him a lifetime.

Still, it was a challenge, though he wouldn’t let Frank in on that. If he did, Frank would either take it as an insult, or, worse, _actually_ _make it_ _a challenge._

The position Frank had him tied up in was uncomfortable, at best. Matt didn’t doubt that with some time it would grow painful. That was good, though. He would be able to focus on the pain, and stave off what was honestly quite inevitable.

Matt was on a chair, but just  _ barely. _ His ass was about half an inch away from sliding off the front of the seat. Thankfully, the ropes kept him from slipping. His knees were drawn up to his chest and spread wide, showcasing...well,  _ everything, _ as well as the majority of his chest. He was leaned against the backrest, but due to his position, only his shoulders and neck touched it. His arms and hands hung at his sides, tied off to either back leg of the chair. His back was already starting to hum with an ache, as was his tail-bone.

Frank was behind him. He was standing really close. Matt could feel the cold metal of Frank’s belt buckle press against his scalp whenever he moved his head.

“Open.”

Matt opened his mouth. A length of silk wrapped around his head, through his mouth for him to bite down on. It tied off behind his head.

“If you wanna slow down?”

Matt coughed twice.

“If you wanna stop?”

He coughed once.

Frank pet his head.

“Good.”

He could feel the heat from Frank’s body, when he leaned in close.

“Comfy?”

Matt nodded.

“Yeah, bet you’re comfy as hell like this. All tied up for me. At  _ my _ mercy.”

Matt bit down harder on the gag, using the slight ache it made in his temples as a way to fight off the urge to shiver. Frank’s voice...it was a damn weapon all on its own.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about this for a while. You always say you love my voice.”

He was right next to Matt’s ear. The sound of his voice made Matt’s skin prickle, the hairs at the back of his neck stood on end.

“Gotta admit, I’m pretty damn curious to see how long you’ll last. Hell, if I can even do it.”

He moved to Matt’s other ear. His breath was warm on Matt’s neck. He smelled perfect; like gunpowder, coffee, whiskey, arousal, and testosterone. It was like a damn aphrodisiac. Matt could get drunk on his scent.

“But, uh, lookin’ at the state of ya? I’m pretty sure you won’t last long.”

Matt was being betrayed by his own body. He could feel himself getting hard; shit, he’d been halfway there just from getting tied up like this.

Frank’s fingers ran through Matt’s hair. The hand slid all the way down to the back of his neck. From there, it moved to his right shoulder.

“I know I say it all the time but  _ damn, _ you’re hot.”

Matt scoffed.  _ What a poet. _

“You don’t like that?”

The hand moved down over his torso. His fingers slid over Matt’s right nipple. He stifled a moan.

“Maybe this is better, you’re beautiful. A goddamn masterpiece.”

He toyed with Matt’s nipple; rough calluses dragging, and soft spots smoothing over, and pinching ever so slightly.

“Like to just watch ya for hours. Dunno if I could, though.”

Another hand landed softly on his chest, dodging around his drawn up legs, and easily found his other nipple.

“I’d get too fuckin’ hot for ya in a damn minute. I’d just have to  _ have _ ya. Have to put my hands on ya. Feel all this soft skin.”

Matt turned his head away from the voice. He just needed some distance, room to breathe. Fuck, he was shivering. His body begged for touch and for being filled and fucked.

“You said you love it when I’m all...needy. When I just  _ need _ to have you, or die if I don’t get you. What’s it you call it?  _ Passion?” _

He knew each and every one of Matt’s weaknesses.

“Imagine that. Me, so damn  _ desperate _ for ya that I’m losin’ my mind. All... _ hungry _ for ya. Starving.  _ For you.” _

He smelled like he  _ was _ starving for Matt. The flaring scent of arousal was almost unbearable. Matt’s body  _ ached _ to meet the scent halfway, to answer it, to feel its source against him.

Matt kicked himself mentally. He focused on the dull pain in his back, from the awkward position. He was better than this.

The hands disappeared. Matt reeled for every breath.

He watched the glowing fire-body that was Frank, as it moved around him. It kneeled before Matt, leaning in until Matt could feel its warm breath on his groin.

His head fell back, a whining moan escaping him from behind the gag, when Frank’s hands came to rest on his thighs.

“Can you imagine what it’d be like when I got my hands on you?”

_ Focus on the ache, focus on the ache. _

Matt pulled against the ropes on his arms. The burn of them helped keep him back from the edge.

How was this even fucking possible? How the hell was it even possible for Frank to have him  _ this close _ to cumming already, without even touching him, without  _ really _ touching him, with just his voice?

“Can you imagine how I’d fuck you?”

He could feel the precum drip onto his stomach. Frank’s breaths on his ass were going to drive him out of his mind.

“How I’d...bend you over. And  _ taste _ this pretty ass.”

Matt cried out, at the long, slow lick that ran up his left thigh.

“All these pretty sounds...how would you sound when I finally fucked you?”

He pressed soft kisses to Matt’s thighs, hands wandering and squeezing and feeling and making Matt’s whole body quiver.

“But I don’t think I could pass up a turn on that mouth. I’d have ya on your knees first, before anythin’ else. Take ya by the hair and fuck your mouth, make ya choke on my cock and make ya  _ beg _ for more every time I let you take a breath.”

Matt couldn’t take it. The kisses, the words, the voice; it was  _ so little _ but  _ so much _ at the same time.

“I’d paint that pretty face in white.”

Frank chuckled to himself, and Matt could swear the vibrations of it were better than any vibrator he’d ever used.

_ “Then _ I’d get around to fuckin’ you. Hold ya down. Maybe use one of your ties to wrap those hands up. Spank ya real hard. Leave  _ plenty _ of bruises. You love it when I leave bruises, don’t ya?”

Matt whined.

There came a slap across his face.  _ Just _ hard enough to drive Frank’s point home, nothing more.

“Answer the question, Matty, baby. You love it when I leave bruises.  _ Don’t you?” _

Matt nodded.

_ “Good boy.” _

The blind man keened into the gag.

Fuck mental strength, fuck self-control, and fuck willpower.

If he could beg for it, he would.

“Y’know, you made a good choice in color on that suit of yours.  _ Red. _ You look good in red.”

He cried again, a harsh clap landed on either his thighs.

“And your ass never looks better than it does when it’s all red. All marked up from my hands.”

Another spank, lower down, closer to his buttocks.

“Now, this position ain’t exactly conducive to a good spankin’, but I think we can make due. Don’t you?”

Matt nodded quickly.

“Good boy. You’re learning.”

A few more hard spanks; Matt flinched and whined at each one, gripping the legs of the chair for dear life. This was too good, Frank was too good at this. Matt’s cock throbbed against his belly, he needed  _ real _ touch, real  _ anything. _ He could feel his insides clench desperately, praying and pleading for something to fill him to the brim.

“Maybe I shoulda put ya on your knees. Would you like that?”

He nodded again.

“’Course you would.  _ Desperate bitch.” _

The spank that came was harder than any before it. Matt cried into the gag, eyes screwed shut, chest heaving as he gasped for air.

“You always look pretty as hell on your knees. Face down, ass up, just waitin’ for someone to give it to ya.”

Matt could almost feel his ass and thighs starting to go red from the abuse. He whined as three, maybe four, more came down on him. It was getting hard to keep count, to tell them apart, to tell where the pain from one ended and the pain from the next began.

“Bet you’d take it from just about anyone. Hm, maybe I’ll put ya out on Times Square. Naked. Tied up. Gagged. On your knees. Big sign poitin’ right at this pretty ass.”

A hard squeeze to Matt’s aching thighs, had him keening and quivering.

_ “’Free ass.’ _ ‘S what it’d say.”

A cruel chuckle echoed in the room.

“Imagine that, anyone in the world could walk up and stick their dick in ya.”

Matt could scream his lungs out, when a soft finger ran down the cleft of his ass, teasing over his hole. He only resisted the urge, by grabbing even harder at the legs of the chair and biting on the gag until his temples felt like they were going to burst.

“But, y’know, I’d be there.  _ Watchin’. _ Makin’ sure they treat ya right. Keepin’ count, too. How many d’you think you could take before you went crazy? How many, before you’d be beggin’,  _ just begging _ for me to have a turn and finally make you cum?”

He moaned at the whole slew of spanks that rocked through his entire being.

“’Cause you know as well as I do, that it don’t matter who fucks you, or how many times you get fucked. Nobody does it like I do.  _ Nobody.” _

Matt did scream then, when he felt teeth bite into one of his beaten thighs.

The pain was sharp. It went through his body like the stab of a knife. It went and it went and it went and it went straight to his cock, and it flared like  _ fire. _

He needed it, he wanted it, he couldn’t live without it, he’d die if he didn’t get it.

He could feel the nasty bruise already starting to form; the rows of teeth making a dark, dirty circle on his skin, marking him as  _ owned, _ like a piece of property.

He couldn’t breathe again until the teeth disappeared, until the bite let up.

“Said it yourself.  _ Nothin’ _ else fills ya up right,  _ no one _ else fucks you the way you  _ need _ to be fucked. Ain’t that right?”

Matt didn’t even realize there was a question asked, until another hard slap landed across his face.

_ “Answer the question.” _

He nodded.

_ Yes, yes, you’re right, nothing else, no one else, yes, you’re right. _

Matt’s insides burned like a red-hot ball of lead had been shoved down his throat. His brain felt like it was set alight, all synapses firing at once and making the world spin.

He couldn’t believe it; he was inches away from orgasm, from barely anything more than words.

It felt impossible. It felt like it couldn’t possibly be real. And yet, his body floated with something close to ecstasy. He had all but forgotten about his aching back and numb tail-bone. All he could feel was the abyss drawing closer.

The fire-body framed by Matt’s thighs rose to its feet. It looked like an explosion trapped in a bottle; fire, fire, fire, flames eating and burning and consuming themselves, but contained within this shape of a body.

A supernova in a wine glass.

The fingers felt like they burned his skin, when they ran up his leg slowly, from his toes to his knee, as the fire-body moved around him.

Hands came to rest on his shoulder. He could die at how they felt when they touched his skin, at how perfect they were on him.

“No one. Just...”

He felt hot breaths on his ear as the speaker leaned in.

_ “Me.” _

The word was like a syringe full of light, stabbing into his chest and flooding him with a rush unlike any he had felt before.

Matt nodded.

It was true, it was so true, no one else could do it right, no one else got it as exactly, perfectly  _ right. _

His insides felt tight and twisted up, knotted all around themselves, and if he could just  _ get there, _ he knew the tightness would become blissful euphoria instead.

“I know.”

A hand closed over his throat, tipping his head back. A coarse stubble dragged over his cheek, soft lips ghosting along after. The lips were on his,  _ sort of. _ It was hard with the gag in the way, but he could feel them there, teasing at a kiss. He felt the warm, wet slide of a tongue against his lips too; like it was just trying, praying, pleading,  _ begging _ to get a kiss from him.

He whined, he keened, he pleaded into the gag for the very same thing, for those lips to steal a kiss from him, but it would be no theft; there could be no theft if he would so freely give it, it and a thousand more. Anything for a kiss, just a kiss, one single kiss. That was all he asked for, all he wanted, all he needed, just one meeting with those softest of soft lips and a taste of the paradise they could feed him. That would be enough; they would breathe paradise into him and he could live forever on just that little taste.

“It’s me. It’s only me, isn’t it? Nothin’ else, no one else. Just  _ me. _ Always  _ me.” _

Even with his head leaned back the way it was and the warm hand wrapped over his throat, he tried his hardest to nod. He had to let the voice know it was right, it was so right.

“You wanna cum, baby? Is that it?”

He nodded another time. He needed it; he just, he just  _ needed _ it.

“I know, baby. I know. You must be goin’ crazy. I can see it on you.”

Those lips, they gave the slightest little touch to Matt’s as they formed their words. It was like poison, it felt like dying; getting so close to a kiss with paradise, but it staying  _ just _ out of reach...it killed him.

“So why don’t you just go for it? Let it happen? Cum for me. Show me how bad you want me. Show me how bad you wanna get fucked.”

He wasn’t sure he could do it.

He could feel it coming, but it was like the kiss. It was  _ just _ out of reach. He was almost, almost, almost there but it still seemed worlds away.

“Show me.”

The voice was at his other ear then, whispering sweetly to him.

“Show me, baby. Just show me.”

Two hands. One from his throat, the other from his shoulder, they slid down over his chest, down his belly. For one golden second, Matt thought they would wrap so perfectly around his cock and bring him  _ there, _ to the euphoric whiteout of silence. But no. No, they stopped, they stopped over his abs, teasing close to his cock but not touching,  _ not touching, _ and Matt could just  _ die. _ He needed it, needed something, needed anything, needed everything.

“Be a good boy for me.”

_ Fuck... _

“Show me how good you are.”

_ He couldn’t do it. _

“I wanna see it, wanna see how good you are, how bad you want me.”

_ He wanted it, but he couldn’t get there. _

“Don’t you wanna be good for me?”

_ No, no, no, he wanted it, he wanted to be good, that’s all he wanted in life. _

“Then show me.”


End file.
